


蛋糕味道的你

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	蛋糕味道的你

将絮絮叨叨非要拉着自己讲英美外交史的Will放倒在床上，Dylan晃晃酸痛的肩关节，揉着隐隐作痛的额头走回大厅。

“Hey，Dyl！”Wes面色涨红，咧着嘴冲这边招招手，“Thomas今晚都没怎么吃东西，把剩下的蛋糕拿回去让他吃些吧。”他像变魔术一样从身后拿出那个只被乱七八糟切走一半的星战主题奶油蛋糕。

“Ummm...谢谢，虽然我估计他已经睡了。”Dylan挤眉弄眼地挠挠头，接过托盘。

蹑手蹑脚刷卡进门，橙黄色的柔和灯光笼罩过来。  
“Thomas...宝贝儿，你还没睡吗？”他将蛋糕放在入口的柜子上，蹬掉运动鞋。  
床头灯旁背光的深色剪影站起身，带着微妙的摇曳感朝门口走来。  
男人在先小腿磕到床角后肩膀撞上墙两次踉跄后，终于迈入门廊灯的范围，瘦长身形展现在淡黄光芒下。Dylan放好房卡抬眼，一刹那当机在原地。

Thomas已换下被奶油和饮料弄脏的格子衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，仅着一件白色宽大T恤和深灰短裤。衣服是Dylan的。  
尽管各自高些，窄瘦的体型还是让本就是宽松版的T恤晃晃荡荡挂在身上，后侧下摆堆在短裤边缘，胸膛白皙泛红的肌肤在大敞的领口下若隐若现，身后的灯光照过来，几乎可以透过白色布料窥得其中美好的腰线。

老天！Dylan偷偷咽下口水。这难道就是传说中的男友风？他在脑海中帮Thomas下单了一百件超大码纯色T恤。

“怎么去这么久......？”Thomas斜靠在墙上，半眯眼睛有些不满地嘟囔。像是感到燥热，一只手在胸前不断摩挲着。他迷蒙的目光从Dylan脸庞扫到柜子上，“这是什么...把蛋糕拿来了？”修长的食指按进奶油，弯曲勾起一坨，递到自己唇边，艳红的舌尖一下下舔弄指腹将白色奶油卷入口中。  
快停下！Dylan在心中大喊，但他马上在对方缩着下巴冒出一个酒嗝后冷静下来，决定先把醉鬼先生安顿好。

“你不该和Kaya喝那么多伏特加的，她还得照顾孩子。”从腋下架住仿佛能随时滑到地上的虚软身子，Dylan嗅着对方的酒气皱眉唠叨，“虽然明早只有我的单人镜头，可你们下午也有工作......”

“得了，Dylan，别说这些无聊的话。”男人一把推上他胸膛，踉跄中后背猛撞上房间门。Dylan正准备站稳，Thomas就把两片柔软温热的嘴唇贴了上来。亲吻带着些焦躁，带着些试探，急急地将湿滑的舌尖探了进来，勾住Dylan没什么反应卧在口腔底的舌头吸吮。清楚这是Thomas喝醉后的胡来，Dylan微张口，也不阻拦也不回应地任他在自己唇上啃咬。

意识到并未得到回吻，Thomas拉开距离紧皱眉头，嘴里不知模糊嘟囔些什么，手伸到Dylan胯下开始解他的腰带。  
“等一下，宝贝儿，你在做什么？”  
“做爱啊。”Thomas的语气仿佛他问了个很奇怪的问题，“今天可是我的生日，莫非你打算就这样上床睡觉？”他麻利地将Dylan的腰带抽出扔到地上，鱼一样滑下去拉开裤链，隔着黑色的底裤亲吻对方逐渐苏醒的下身。透过布料隔靴搔痒的触感勾起Dylan的情欲，阴茎在Thomas卖力的舔舐啃咬下充血胀大。  
“哈，嗯...Tom......”理智仍挣扎着告诉自己该劝醉酒的人尽快睡觉，Dylan努力去推埋在胯间的脑袋。

Thomas倒是真配合他直起身，一手端上一边的剩蛋糕，一手揪住Dylan衬衫前襟，嘴角挂着戏谑又诱惑的笑容颤颤巍巍向后倒退，直到小腿撞上床沿。他将蛋糕置于床头，手指挖出一坨奶油含入口中，随即揽过Dylan脖颈，把甜腻的香味一同搅进对方口中，身体后坠的力道让两个人同时跌倒陷入床垫。  
抚摸着他泛红的小脸，Dylan诧异于眼前的男人如何做到活了27年仍有这种童贞与放荡共体的魅惑。他不再拒绝，而是顺着男人的腰肢一路揉到会阴部，手掌伸入短裤裤腿口，在大腿内侧暧昧的揉搓着。  
得到回应的Thomas立即弹起上身拽掉本就松松垮垮的T恤，顺便扯开Dylan的衬衣扣子。  
“你想怎么玩，宝贝儿？”好男朋友当然应该把决定权交给他的小寿星。

“交给你了Dyl，”Thomas喘息着说，两手仍放在对方后颈死命向下压，“上我。”

难得被如此直白地求欢，Dylan反倒不慌不忙，一副悠然的样子。他将Thomas的短裤连着底裤一并脱下，看着白皙赤裸的人分开双腿诱惑自己，却转向一边端来蛋糕。  
“我们不该浪费。”边说边捏起一块糕胚塞入口中。  
被放置的男人见恋人吃起了宵夜，急得褐色眼眸蒙上一层雾气，握住自己半勃的柱身不知羞耻地上下撸动起来。他没注意到Dylan的眼神瞬间变暗，喉结也上下滚动了一次。

Thomas半闭双眼，想象着Dylan正以何种目光注视自己在他面前手淫，这让他愈发兴奋了起来，湿润的红唇不时泄出呻吟。  
突然，他的手腕被紧紧捏住，整条手臂拉起折向耳边。Dylan拆下蛋糕一侧涂了蓝莓果酱的甜甜圈，在Thomas惊愕的目光下套在了他的的柱身根部。甜甜圈的洞口恰巧比完全勃起的阴茎略微小了一圈，紧紧卡在底端，快感堆积在那里无处流窜。  
正想伸手夺下甜甜圈，Dylan却凑近他的阴茎，一口咬在了圆形甜面团上，鼻尖蹭得柱身不禁颤抖了一下。

“啊啊啊...拿开。”  
像是故意与他作对，Dylan恶意得又啃了一口。力道十足，距离近到几乎紧贴着阴茎，吓得Thomas提醒吊胆丝毫不敢挪动，生怕自己命根子被这个疯子咬到。  
下一秒他又愣住了。

微凉滑腻的触感贴上他的小腹。  
Dylan把大坨奶油抹到了自己身上。

他惊得甚至感到胃中的红酒翻上来，不然怎会烧得嗓子火辣辣的。粗糙的手掌推着奶油滑上来，仔细地将白色半固体堆积在乳头周围。空气中粉褐色的肉粒颤抖着被圈在白色中，色情得要命。  
而Dylan马上就把画面变得更加色情了。  
他俯下身含住Thomas的乳尖，软中带硬的小圆柱挤在舌面与上颚间，把将它含得咗咗响，牙齿也一并用上在乳晕周围留下痕迹，手指则捏住另一边揉弄。Thomas忍耐着胸前涌上的刺痛和酥麻感，迷迷糊糊想着不是有人讲乳晕没有感觉能力吗，可自己怎么爽得不得了？

不知是酒精还是快感的作用，Thomas在抚慰中渐渐失去了力气，只能半抬头任由Dylan将更多奶油抹在自己乳头、肋缘、喉结、肚脐，甚至是阴茎上。滑暖的舌在躯体上到处游走撩拨起丛丛欲火，舌苔摩擦着肌肤，席卷走甜蜜的奶香，搭配双唇吮吸出一块块红晕。

“啊嗯...Dylan~”他迷离中抓着对方的手往自己阴茎上放，显然已不知身在何处。  
配合着摘下甜甜圈，四指包裹住恋人的茎身，拇指不时刮擦冠状沟，用短硬的指甲戳弄马眼，立马激出Thomas的泪水和断断续续的求饶声。  
“好Dylan，求你了，别继续折磨我......”  
“Shhhh——别说话，宝贝儿。”虬结肌肉上布满体毛的手臂移上去，手掌盖住他不停嘟囔的嘴巴，然后将更多奶油涂在已经湿润发红，颤抖着试图打开的粉色穴口。“瞧瞧，Tom，你下面这张嘴饿坏了。我要喂给它蛋糕，然后用我的大鸡巴填满，再用精液把它的肚子填饱。可那张贪婪的小嘴，永远不知满足......”

他边说骚话边舔上那张小嘴，柔软娇嫩的肉穴瞬间剧烈收缩，上面那张嘴也难耐地咬住自己的手腕。舌头在穴口周围舔得呱唧作响，不时用拇指配合着按揉，涂开一片混着唾液和前液的晶亮液体，而后模拟做爱的频率在甬道中快速抽插，伴随着几分羞耻带来了和阴茎不同的强烈快感。Thomas跟着体内的节奏自慰前面，直到顶端渐渐吐出透明液体，暧昧地拉成丝黏在紫红的茎身和手掌间。  
还不够，他迷迷糊糊地想，只是手指和舌头还不够。

但Thomas在前戏过程中基本醒了酒，此时让他腆着脸求Dylan狠狠把他那根棍子插进来是不可能的。他立刻选择了折中的暗示，伸展开一条腿，脚趾一下没一下地拨弄对方早已被撩拨到怒涨的阴茎。

“想要了？”沙哑的嗓音压抑着情欲萦于耳周，让他几乎是瞬间含着泪点头。  
“再忍一下，还得扩张。”话音刚落，Dylan的两指插入粘满奶油、唾液和前液的后穴，在内部张开又蜷曲不断开扩火热柔软的肠壁。早已习惯性爱的内壁很快翕动着打开，一开一合欢天喜地地迎接他。

“进来吧......”Thomas迷蒙中不住摇头，涎水顺着嘴角流下，主动将双腿打开折起，把粉色嫩穴展示在恋人视线中。  
Dylan的阴茎早就涨得要爆炸了，紫红色柱身蓄势待发地在腿间高高翘起，深色的血管盘踞在茎身上，怒张搏动着宣告主人有多么急不可耐。  
刚伏上Thomas的身体，对方颀长的双腿立马抬起来勾住他肌肉结实的腰部，着急地把后穴往他龟头上压。担心伤到他，Dylan只好扶稳对方圆润富有弹性的臀部，小心地缓缓推入茎身。全部进入时，两人同时发出舒爽的呻吟，心照不宣吻在一起  
Dylan身体前倾，双臂撑在Thomas肩处，两人身体几乎完全贴合。他注视着恋人闭上眼睛，脸颊和脖子布满红潮的放荡模样，不停亲吻对方嘴唇，脖颈和前胸。Thomas的肌肤在他唇下总感觉那么柔嫩，生怕不小心将它们吻破了。他缓慢而轻柔地上下抽动，恰巧能摩擦到Thomas的前列腺。

Thomas伴着节奏嗯嗯啊啊呻吟起来，不禁扭动起屁股让自己被操到更舒服的部位。内壁在每次顶入时都会配合地绞紧，又湿又热仿佛有股强大的吸力将包裹的柱身往更深处送。甬道被粗大茎身用不同角度钻磨顶弄，龟头一次次将柔软的肉壁戳起弧度，摩擦搔刮出极致的快感电流一般窜过手脚，麻得Thomas浑身战栗。  
保持着这样有节奏的深入缓慢抽插，快感逐渐在两人腰间堆积到几乎爆炸。Dylan停下动作，搂着对方腰肢翻了个身，换成Thomas在上的姿势。

他几乎是大叉双腿深蹲在柔软的床垫上，全身的力气都用来维持平衡，而Dylan却双手往脑后一背，玩味地看着他。  
眼圈发红地愤愤瞪了他一眼，Thomas扶住对方肩膀开始扭动屁股，马上他又沉沦进欲望的深渊，脑子同时一片空白又思绪如麻。这个姿势让茎身进入到更加刁钻的位置，边上下耸动腰肢边扭转臀部时，滚烫柱身在体内翻搅碾磨的舒爽让他落下泪来。  
“Ah...Fuck，yeah......”只需视线向下按就可以看到Thomas嫣红柔软水光透亮的后穴正不停吞吐自己紫红的茎身，视觉上的刺激将快感强烈放大，Dylan忍不住捏住那两瓣富有弹性的臀肉，死命往更深处送，囊带打在沾着前液的屁股上发出“啪啪”的水声。  
“啊——！再快点......”明明麻痹到全身酥软，Thomas还是半闭眼睛嘴巴张开，不知足地要求着。

Dylan向下挪了挪位置，借腰部力量撑起臀部，快速抖动腰身疾骤抽插，Thomas立即昂起头放荡地高声呻吟起来。极快撞击一阵，Dylan掐住男人下颌，强迫他俯到自己身上接吻。下身依旧不停歇地往肠道深处撞着。  
后穴有节律地收缩抽搐起来，Dylan知道Thomas快高潮了。  
“等我一下。”变说边捏住对方在自己腹肌上摩擦的阴茎根部。  
Thomas简直要抽泣了，他使劲扭了下腰，嘴里含含糊糊呜咽起来，“你快点......”  
按住Thomas大腿，Dylan也闭上眼睛动情地抽插起来，阴茎进入得又深又快，他也不禁低声呻吟起来。两个人情热中的叫喊与相交处器官碰撞声混杂起来，使房间中的情形一时变得荒淫情色。

握住Thomas的手松开力道帮他快速套弄，阴茎剧烈抽插十几下后，金发男人尖叫一声，腰瞬间塌下去，精液黏糊糊喷在两个人腹部。Dylan又在高潮中急剧收缩的内壁中抽动几次，闷哼着射在敏感的肠道里。

拔出阴茎时，混合精液、肠液和前列腺液的浑浊液体从红肿的穴口流出，顺着股沟向下，滴在两人肌肤相贴的位置。  
出汗后火热的皮肤贴在一起的感觉又热又粘，但Thomas不讨厌这样，心满意足瘫在Dylan身上平复呼吸。

“怎么样，我喂饱饿肚子的宝贝儿了吗？”想起主动勾引自己的恋人，Dylan嗤嗤笑起来。  
“操你的，我大腿酸死了。”软软的脸颊压在对方胸口，Thomas闷闷嘟囔着抱怨。像是回应Dylan的提问，他的肚子适时咕咕叫起来。  
Thomas脸有些发烫。  
“我就说你不该光喝酒不吃东西。”无奈地叹了口气，Dylan捏起剩下的一小块蛋糕塞进恋人正不断喘息的嘴巴中。  
Thomas撑起上身便于咀嚼吞咽，嘴角沾着蹭上去的奶油，淫靡又纯真。Dylan立即抬头将奶油舔去，随即吻住对方艳红色柔软又甜蜜的嘴唇。

“嘿，Tommy......”他爱恋地抚摸那人泛红的脸蛋，在Thomas唇上轻啄一下，“生日快乐，宝贝儿。”

 

END


End file.
